He's dying
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: Based off of 'SWAK' there is implied Tate but you never actually get to see them interacting as a couple. Kate has a heart to heart with Ducky, before Gibbs gets there. First time with Tate, and I'm trying a different formatting then before. Updated so hopefully it is easier to read! ONE-SHOT!


**Beginning authors notes: So I was sitting there in my bed last night and was thinking 'ya know I really want to write something before I go to sleep' so I'm trying to decide what to write but I can't, so I pull out my list of what happens in particular scenes of particular episodes and what I think I could make it into (if you haven't figured out I watch NCIS all the time) and I'm scrolling down through it and I get to the episode SWAK and I'm like 'yes! I shall do this one! What better fic is there to write then Tony having the plague' and this is what I came up with. And BTW it's written in Kate's POV **

**Oh by the way I do NOT own NCIS or anything else that I might mention that is copyrighted.**

* * *

"How come you're not coughing?" Tony asks me as I stand next to his bed.

"Because Tony, I have the flu" I tell him through the mask that doctor Brad made me wear.

"Why aren't you sick?"

"Because Tony, I'm stronger then you."

"No you're not." he said in his wheezy voice. It kills me every time I hear him talk in that voice

"Yes I am."

"No you're not." He says stubbornly, before he starts having, yet another, coughing spell, this one far worse than any other he's had before.

"You need to go Kate." Doctor Brad tells me, but I don't move, I want to stay by Tony's side; it's the only thing keeping me from absolutely braking down right now.

"Kate! You NEED to go, NOW!" he tells me as he's pushing me out of the isolation room.

As soon as I was out, I rushed to Ducky, and he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. I was crying harder than I ever had before "Ducky." I gasp in between sobs.

"Oh Caitlin, I'm sorry."

"No Ducky, you… you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, dear Caitlin?" Ducky asks me with a questioning look on his face.

"Ducky… the man I love is dying Ducky, Tony is dying." I say in between sobs, then I continued "I can't do this alone Ducky."

"Caitlin dear, what are you talking about?" he asks me.

"Ducky, I… I'm pregnant, it's Tony's; we've been breaking rule twelve for over six months now" I said braking down, once again, unable to speak anymore.

"Oh dear. Caitlin, we will all be here for you if poor Anthony does not pull through" he said, trying to comfort me, but all it did was make me feel worse Tony had just proposed… and suggested we tell Gibbs.

As I started crying harder when Ducky said that he said "Oh Caitlin, did I say something?"

"Ducky he… Ducky he said we should get married"

"Because he wants to be there for you and the baby or because he loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you?"

"Because he wants to spend the rest of his life with me" I answered right off the bat.

"How do you know Caitlin?"

"Because Ducky; he doesn't know I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Kate, who's the father?" Gibbs asks walking in, making me cry harder knowing that I will have to tell him without Tony right beside me, even though by this point it should be fairly obvious.

"Jethro…"

"No Ducky, I'm going to tell him"

"Will somebody just tell me who the father of your baby is?" Gibbs asks me.

"Gibbs… it's… its Tony."

"I was wondering when this would happen. How long have you two been breaking rule?"

"Just over six months."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"I'm happy for you two."

"But Gibbs, Tony is dying."

"No he's not, the plague virus is dead, he can pull through the pneumonia."

"You mean he's going to live?" I ask Gibbs, overjoyed by the fact that the love of my life and father of my unborn child, was going to be ok.

"Yeah, well if he loves living as much as he loves movies, then he should make it."

"Oh Gibbs!"

"Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Gibbs, he wants us to get married."

"And you said yes?"

"Of course I did Gibbs! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's DiNozzo were talking about" said Gibbs with a smirk on his face.

"Gibbs be nice!" I call as Gibbs walks into the isolation room.

"Ducky, he's going to be ok!"

* * *

**End authors notes: So, what do you think? Hit the review button and tell me, please. Thanks for reading my FanFic! Well I'll stop wasting your time, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
